Love Games
by flick knife
Summary: How Mello and Matt's relationship came to be, the pair united over the things they love.


**Obviously, I do not own the characters, not matter how much I wish to. **

**This is my first time on this site and I'm pretty clueless, so if I've made any hideous mistakes with anything, please let me know.**

Love Games

Matt was half way through level 7, and just beginning to tire from the lack of action the game had offered so far. Two minutes of wandering around since he's started up the console, and not a single zombie had popped up for him to shoot.

He sighed through his nose, expelling carbon dioxide mixed with smoke from the cigarette tacked to his bottom lip, and spared a glance at Mello before returning his attention to the game. Mello was lounging in a computer chair, one leg up on the desk in front of him, and the other lazily swinging the chair lightly from side to side. Taking large bites of chocolate periodically, he was listening intently to the bugged conversation they were spying on, a noise that Matt had long since tuned out.

Finally the screen before him let out an unearthly shriek and an undead being lumbered in front of Matt's customised character. His lips curved into a smile, and his tongue flicked the butt of his cigarette sharply, with a practiced air, sending the accumulated ash tumbling down his clothes. Leaning forward slightly in anticipation, he waited for the creature to be mere steps away before finally and firmly pressing the button to fire his gun.

"What the-?" Matt's eyebrows shot up beneath his goggles as the zombie's head blew to pieces at the same time his thumb buried itself into a soft and sticky mess.

Pausing the game and shifting his goggles off his eyes briefly, he examined the controller to discover the goo covered half the hand piece, and a few buttons. Matt sighed, placed the goggles back over his eyes, and resumed the game.

"You've gotten chocolate on my controller, Mello," he muttered around his cigarette, not looking at the other boy as he addressed him.

"Hmm?" Mello pulled his leg off the table and span the chair to face Matt. "Oh, yes, so I did."

"I don't understand how you can get it _everywhere_," Matt continued. "It just doesn't make sense!"

But the corners of his mouth curved into a small, fond smile as he grumbled, furiously pressing the buttons despite the sugary substance coating them. Apparently he'd found the a particularly nasty group of zombies, and chocolaty buttons or not, he was going to complete this level.

"Fine, I'll clean it up then," Mello said with a feigned sigh. He pressed a button to mute the conversation he was eavesdropping on, allowing the machine to record what he would miss, before getting to his feet and coming over to stand before Matt.

Matt shifted violently to the left, craning his neck around Mello's hip, clad in it's low slung leather pants.

"Get out the way!"

Mello grinned and dropped to his knees, allowing Matt a clear view of the screen again, with only his health bar partially obscured by the top of Mello's brassy blonde head.

Matt very nearly jerked the controls to walk his character straight into a zombie in want of his flesh when he felt a sudden pressure on it. He once again wasted precious milliseconds of time to see what his friend was doing, and the small smile turned into a full on grin when he saw Mello's pink tongue darting out daintily to lap at the chocolate coating the controller. He was never one to waste such treats when they could be easily retrieved.

It didn't take long for Mello to clear away most of the chocolate caked onto the plastic, Matt could feel the warmth of Mello's breath on his fingers as he played, trying not to jerk the controller too violently to save Mello of a bloody nose or split lip.

His fingers froze their frantic dance on the buttons, however, when he felt a warm, damp sensation making his way up his fingers. Soft, stroking, _lapping_. Matt's cigarette fell from his lips, bouncing off his chest and hitting Mello's arm, who didn't so much as flinch when the burning end seared the sensitive skin of his forearm. He just continued licking Matt's fingers as the button pressing slowed to a halt and Matt's eyes became fixed on the top of Mello's slightly bobbing head. Saliva was starting to coat the digits as Mello's tongue absorbed the sweet flavour of chocolate with the slightly salty taste of skin. The soft muscle wormed it's way over Matt's fingers, pushing between them, twisting and squirming it's moist way over his skin until the younger boy was certain there was no trace of chocolate.

The controller was hanging limp in Matt's other hand, vibrating violently to inform him that his character was now dead, but the pair ignored it. Mello's twisting tongue slid around two of Matt's fingers, drawing them into his mouth as he tilted his head up to stare directly into Matt's eyes, the digits in his mouth moving oh-so slightly in and out of Mello's mouth as he sucked on them.

Finally, when the thin chocolate coating on Matt's fingertips was long gone, and all taste of the sweet substance had faded completely from his mouth, Mello released Matt. Pushing out with his tongue slightly to expel the fingers and let Matt's whole hand drop on a limp wrist.

For what seemed like forever, but must have been seconds, Matt's intelligent mind flicked quickly for possible motives as to why Mello would have done such a thing. Their eyes still connected as Mello's lips turned upward slightly at the corners, waiting for a response as Matt's mind scrambled to try and reassemble his scattered thoughts.

In the end though, he didn't really know what to do, and didn't really know why. Instead, he raised his hand, damp fingers raising to brush lightly across Mello's cheek, leaving a glistening trail of saliva across his cheek bone and the warped skin of the scar. When the trembling fingers were nearly at Mello's hair line, Matt stopped, and lay his whole palm on Mello's cheek. Cupping it as Mello leant in to the touch.

Matt wasn't quite sure who moved first, but one of them did, and the controlled dropped out of his hand and landed with a clatter on the floor. He was pushed back into his seat as Mello seemed to crawl, cat-like, up his body and his hand managed to find it's way from his cheek to the back of Mello's neck, fingers curling slightly into his fair hair as the blonde's face came closer to his own.

Panting slightly, or at least breathing hard, in anticipation and perhaps nerves, with wild eyes and tousled hair, Matt had never seen Mello like this before. But that wasn't to say he didn't like it.

With a hand gripping the back of his head, and his own placed on Matt's hip, Mello leaned in further more, pulling Matt's goggles from his face and resting them in his hair, before placing his free hand on Matt's shoulder and chest to brace himself when he hovered mere millimetres above the younger boys face.

It was Mello, always the one to make the first move Matt had discovered in the years of knowing him, and a theory certainly not disproved by his actions so far, that closed the gap between their lips. Pausing long enough for Matt to inhale the sweet scent of chocolate before his lips were covered by Mello's, startling him slightly as Matt felt how soft they were.

Once again, there was a pause. Longer this time, as if the couple were trying to figure out if it were really happening. Months, maybe even years, of casual flirting and stolen glances. Neither of them had ever thought it would amount to anything, but Mello's spur of the moment decisions told him to follow his feelings once again, and there they were.

Matt moved his lips ever so slightly, testing the ground as it were, and smiling as he felt Mello sigh contentedly against his mouth and move his hand so it rested at the base of his neck, gloved fingers curling slightly and tangling in some of the longer strands of hair.

Pulling Mello's head closer still, Matt tilted his head slightly, parting his lips and darting his tongue out to dampen Mello's lip, a small plea for access, accepted when Mello's own mouth opened and his infamous tongue darted out to join Matt's. Mello, typically, taste of chocolate, and Matt of cigarettes, and the two mingled together and tongues ran together. Matt feeling the practised ease in which Mello moved in his mouth, a skill developed after years of eating chocolate, and one that was not wasted.

Eventually, however, human needs got the better of them. Oxygen was required and it seemed they had forgotten how to breath in their moment.

Mello was the first to pull away, not too far, but far enough to see the entirety of Matt's faced, with his flushed cheeks still imprinted with the semi-circles left from his goggles and a dozy smile on his face. Matt returned the stare, taking in Mello's widened eyes and moist lips, the large scar that couldn't even begin to dent Mello's blatant good looks.

Mello was still sat on Matt when the call of reality, that came in the form of another zombie screech from the credit screen, arrived. His attention immediately switch to the games consol which had been running in the mere minutes they've been preoccupied, and he remembered the vibrating of the controller before he'd dropped it, informing him that he'd died.

"You made me lose a life!" Matt said indignantly to the boy, nearly a man he supposed, straddling his lap, leather jeans stretched taught to accommodate such movement. "I have to restart, I didn't save."

Mello cast a bored glance over his shoulder, not really taking in the screen, before looking back at Matt and grinning.

"Do you want me to apologise?"

Matt looked thoughtful for a moment, gaze flicking from the screen, to Mello, feigning a tough decision which the large grin on his face gave away, before he sighed, "no, I suppose not."

Mello's lips turned up further, creating a smile that lit up his face and nodding as if to say 'good'. He adjusted his position on Matt, so he was sat half on the chair and half on his, what he would now consider, significant other, and fished around on the floor for a moment, before retrieving the controller with slender fingers.

"Come on," Mello said, handing Matt the controlled and pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "I won't interrupt you again."


End file.
